Illidan Stormrage VS Malthael
Illidan VS Malthael is a What-If?Death Battle made in a collab by Thetmartens and LakuitaBro01.2 Description: TRAITOR! It's time for a battle of the Betrayers! Will Illidan Stormrage, World of Warcraft's very own Lord of the Outland slay the Angel of Death? Or will Malthael send Illidan back to Sargeras? It's time ot find out in this battle of the Blizzard betrayers. Interlude: Wiz: Blizzard Entertainment is well known for their many MMOs and Action-RPGs, even though they've really only made two. And from these two, World of Warcraft and Diablo come people who have fallen from their own heaven. Boomstick: And they're fucking badasses at doing it! Wiz: Illidan Stormrage, the Bastard Brother of Malfurion Stormrage. Boomstick: And Malthael, the architect of the Eternal Conflict. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to determine who would win a Death Battle. Illidan Stormrage: Illidan Wiz: Thousands of years ago, Azeroth was a planet with a single continent that housed a race of creatures known as the Night Elves. These Night Elves were the most powerful sorcerers of their time, and possibly still to this day. But the purity of these Night Elves soon changed as the lord of the Burning Legion, Sargeras, invaded Azeroth. The Night Elves retaliated, and the war escalated to the point where the God of the Druids Cenarius and is dragons stepped in to fight, yet it was still not enough. Boomstick: So there was one natural solution. Destroy the Well of Eternity. Now if you don't know what that is, let's just say it kinda is the planet's biggest source of magic, oh, and it was the key to the Night Elf's immortality. ''' Wiz: Of these Night Elves there was one of the Stormrage family, Illidan Stormrage. Illidan had an infatuation with Tyrande Whisperwind, the love of Illidan's brother Malfurion Stormrage. '''Boomstick: So naturally the guy who wanted to bone the wife of his brother grew interested into the exploits of the Burning Legion, but not enough to betray his people. That was until some satyr fuck by the name of Xavius panted the seed of distrust into his mind. This ultimately led Illidan to absorb some power of the Legion to BEAT the Legion... Hey Wiz, where did his plan go wrong? Wiz: Well, Illidan was ignorant, and in his thoughts of "defeating the Legion", he ended up giving Sargeras the Demon Soul, the figurative "Gateway to Hell" that the Legion began to spew out of. Boomstick: Yup, this guy single handedly fucked over the world... Wiz: And then Xavius struck again, this time darkening the thoughts Illidan had over Malfurion and Tyrande. He believed that if Malfurion were to die, there would be no contest over the love of Tyrande. Seeing the two in each others arms, Illidan shattered his ties with the defenders of Azeroth. Boomstick: Illidan then moved to ally with Queen Azshara and Mannoroth, take the Demon Soul, and give it to Sargeras. So what did Sargeras do? Rip out his eyes and give him green orbs for new ones! But it wasn't all that bad since Illidan got new tatoos... and knowledge of ever possibly magic out there. Wiz:And after the Great Sundering, Illidan attempted to create a new Well of Eternity, yet that was short lived as Malfurion and Tyrande locked him up due to his treachery in following the orders of the Burning Legion. Boomstick: Take that you eyeless bitch! Wiz: But after 10,000 years, the Burning Legion had returned through the Scourge, and so Tyrande in a desperate attempt to defeat them again, released Illidan from his prison. And because his love for Tyrande hadn't of died, he swore to defeat the legion and to leave the night elf race forever. So Illidan and a group of Night Elves set out to defeat the Legion in Felwood, and while meeting Arthas Menethil, the champion of the Lich King, he was told of the Skull of Gul'dan, a powerful relic that had corrupted Felwood. Boomstick: And cue Illidan seeking out the artifact, absorbing the power, killing the shit out of a demonic force, and being turned away by his own brother and his wife since he was now a demon. Sucks, right? Wiz: Now after joining forces with Kil'Jaeden, went to Northerend to seek out and destroy the Frozen Throne, obtained the Eye of Sargeras after having confronting the Naga on the Broken Isles, captured by Malfurion AGAIN, escaping to Outland, returning to Northerend to destroy the Throne but failing, and escaping back to Outland and staying there until his "death". Boomstick: And now he's back in Legion. Malthael: Malthael's Theme Death Battle: You May Call Me Father FIGHT! One Winged Angel The Time Has Come Walpurgis Night Event Results: If Illidan Stormrage wins or if Malthael wins (yes, it's a fan song...) Who are you rooting for? Illidan Stormrage Malthael Who do you think will win? Illidan Stormrage Malthael Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Thetmartens Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years